ABSTRACT - DATA ANALYSIS CORE The human circulatory system is comprised of diverse cell types which engage in molecular interactions with every tissue and cell type in the human body. Endothelial cells are specialized into arterial, venous, lymphatic, and capillary types, and these in turn may be highly specialized by organ or organ zone. Identifying the myriad cell types and subtypes of the vascular system in single-cell transcriptomic, epigenomic, or ?in situ expression data is therefore a daunting challenging. Defining the spatial patterns in gene regulation across vascular cells, and dissecting the molecular basis of interactions between them and other cell types requires rigorous statistical methods that operate on large-scale datasets. The Data Analysis Core will address these challenges. The Data Analysis Core (DAC) of the ?Caltech-UW Tissue Mapping Center (TMC) will be led by Dr. Cole Trapnell. It will be responsible for analyzing all data from the TMC and for developing standardized bioinformatic pipelines that conform to standards adopted by the HIVE and wider HubMAP Consortium. The DAC pipeline will accept as input single-cell RNA-seq, single-cell ATAC-seq, and seqFISH images and produce as output multiparameter images that are organized into an integrated, 3D molecular atlas of the human vasculature. The DAC will also define patterns of organ-specific and age-dependent molecular variation across cells. Finally, the DAC will work closely with the Coordination Core to ensure that our map of the human vasculature is smoothly integrated into the wider Human BioMolecular Atlas.